blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Babysitting Heroes/Gallery/3
Animal talents: Lion S5E4 Crusher sleeping.png S5E4 Crusher wakes up to roaring.png S5E4 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S5E4 Crusher "Now what are you doing?".png S5E4 Pickle dressed as a lion.png S5E4 Pickle "I'm pretending to be a lion".png S5E4 Pickle says lions can cut through anything.png S5E4 Pickle points at a sheet of paper.png S5E4 Pickle cutting through the paper.png S5E4 Pickle shows the cut paper.png S5E4 Crusher bets he can cut through something tougher.png S5E4 Crusher "Watch!".png S5E4 Crusher slips away again.png S5E4 Crusher dressed as a lion.png S5E4 Crusher decides to cut a rope.png S5E4 Crusher cuts the rope.png S5E4 Pickle once again amazed.png S5E4 Pickle "that was holding up a giant banana".png S5E4 Crusher "A giant banana?".png S5E4 Giant banana hanging in the tree.png S5E4 Giant banana falls on Crusher.png S5E4 Pickle "Rawr, dee-licious!".png S5E4 Crusher disgusted.png Where are the bunnies? S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and animals back in town.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes notice roadwork.png S5E4 Road construction.png S5E4 Stripes tossing a wooden board.png S5E4 Board makes a ramp over the cement.png S5E4 Blaze jumps off the board.png S5E4 Ollie jumps off the board.png S5E4 Petey jumps off the board.png S5E4 Paulie flying through the air.png S5E4 Peggy flying through the air.png S5E4 Annie flying through the air.png S5E4 Annie finishes her jump.png S5E4 Stripes jumps over last.png S5E4 Stripes catches up with Blaze.png S5E4 AJ keeping track again.png S5E4 Animals on screen again.png S5E4 Pandas and elephants found.png S5E4 Bunnies remain.png S5E4 Stripes "they have to be around here somewhere".png S5E4 Help me look for the bunnies.png S5E4 They're not at the park.png S5E4 Not at the Monster Dome either.png S5E4 They're heading for the clock tower.png S5E4 Jimmy's bubble pops.png S5E4 Floppy's bubble pops.png S5E4 Kimmy's bubble pops.png S5E4 Stripes "Those bunnies need our help".png S5E4 Everyone heading for the clock tower.png Inside the clock tower S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and animals enter the clock tower.png S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and animals astounded.png S5E4 Clock gears working.png S5E4 Bottom up view of clock tower interior.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes hear Kimmy.png S5E4 Pan past gears.png S5E4 Kimmy is somewhere here.png S5E4 Kimmy on the upper gear.png S5E4 Kimmy spotted.png S5E4 AJ going to rescue Kimmy.png|"Hang on, Kimmy!" S5E4 AJ jumping up the gears.png S5E4 AJ jumping up the gears 2.png S5E4 AJ jumping up the gears 3.png S5E4 AJ reaches Kimmy.png S5E4 AJ "Follow me, Kimmy".png|"Follow me, Kimmy! I'll get you down!" S5E4 AJ and Kimmy slide down a chain.png|Whee! S5E4 Kimmy rescued.png S5E4 Kimmy reunited with the other animals.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes hear Jimmy.png S5E4 Blaze "That must be Jimmy".png S5E4 Another gear pan.png S5E4 Jimmy is somewhere here.png S5E4 Jimmy appears on the pendulum.png S5E4 Jimmy spotted.png S5E4 Stripes jumps on a gear.png S5E4 Stripes jumping up the gears.png S5E4 Stripes reaches Jimmy.png S5E4 Stripes helps Jimmy on.png S5E4 Stripes jumping down.png S5E4 Stripes slides down a chain.png S5E4 Jimmy rescued.png S5E4 Jimmy and Kimmy hug.png S5E4 Blaze "Great going, Stripes".png S5E4 Only Floppy is left.png S5E4 AJ calling to Floppy.png S5E4 Blaze, AJ and Stripes hear Floppy.png S5E4 View pans to the top of the clock.png S5E4 Floppy is at the very top.png S5E4 Floppy appears on a vertical gear.png S5E4 Floppy spotted.png S5E4 Floppy wobbling on the gear.png S5E4 Petey and Annie worried for Floppy.png S5E4 We have to hurry.png S5E4 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S5E4 Blazing Speed deploys.png S5E4 Give me Blazing Speed.png S5E4 Blaze saying Let's Blaze.png S5E4 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S5E4 Blaze starts jumping up the clock.png S5E4 Stripes, AJ and animals cheering for Blaze below.png S5E4 Blaze super jumps up the clock tower.png S5E4 Blaze soaring past the gears.png S5E4 Blaze jumping to the top of the clock.png S5E4 Floppy about to fall.png S5E4 Blaze saves Floppy in time.png S5E4 Floppy praising Blaze.png S5E4 Floppy hugs Blaze.png S5E4 Blaze helps Floppy aboard.png S5E4 Blaze slides down a chain.png S5E4 Floppy rescued.png S5E4 Baby animals reunited.png S5E4 Stripes "We saved all the animals".png S5E4 Floppy jumps on Blaze's tire.png S5E4 Floppy says she wants to play.png S5E4 Blaze "That's a great idea".png S5E4 Stripes knows the perfect place to go.png S5E4 Blaze and animals follow Stripes away.png Epilogue: Carnival fun S5E4 Another beach ball transition.png S5E4 The carnival again.png S5E4 AJ and animals at the ball toss.png S5E4 AJ knocks down the cans.png S5E4 Stuffed elephant close-up.png S5E4 AJ wins a stuffed elephant.png S5E4 Stripes and pandas with cotton candy.png S5E4 Pirate ship ride operating.png S5E4 Everyone on the pirate ship ride.png S5E4 Everyone on the spinning tire ride.png S5E4 Blaze and crew approach the bouncy house.png S5E4 Everyone in the bouncy house.png S5E4 Final shot of everyone bouncing.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries